undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 16
This is issue 16 of The Bowl, entitled Decisions Day This was written by TheFlyingDutchman, with the challenge; Barely A Cameo. Issue 16, Decisions Day It was a cold night, Joel was working on his revolver, thinking about Peel, wondering if she was alive or not. He thought she was a nice woman but he was wrong, she was like most of the people in this world, fucked up, but Joel couldn't blame her, he put his revolver on the table and silently walked into the living room, most of the people were sleeping. Oscar ran over to Joel and barked. Joel pats the dog. "Don't make too much sound, we don't wanna wake up the people. Alright?" He whispered at Oscar who went over to his basket. "Good boy." Suddendly a few loud gunshots were heard, this alerted the group. "What the fuck is going on?" Steve exclaimed, he grabbed his rifle and went over to the door but Joel stopped him. "Don't open up the door yet, there might be walkers outside." A few more loud gunshots rang out. The person who was shooting began to scream and plead for someone to help her. "We have to help her!" Mark shouted. "No. She is a lost cause, we can't save her!" Steve yelled but Mark went outside and shot the incoming undead. "Get in here!" He yelled at the woman. The woman nodded and ran to the door, when she was in the house, Mark closed the door and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes. Thank you for saving me." She mutters with an exhausted tone in her voice. Joel looked at Mark. "Why did you let a fucking stranger in her?!" He yelled at Mark who looked down. "She needs help! We don't just let people die out there!" Mark answered in an annoyed tone. The woman looked at Joel. "Its okay mister, my name is Zoey, i came here but then some of the undead came and attempted to kill me but i escaped." "We want you to leave. Now." Joel muttered. Bella approached Joel and looked him in the eyes. "No. We are letting her stay, why do you have to be so damn selfish? You ain't the leader of this group, its a democracy! And thanks to you Peel is gone, she was like a mother to me." The anger built up in Joel but he decided to hide it. "Bella. Peel was crazy, and maybe this woman is bitten or something, she might turn every second, so don't tell me what to do." "Peel was not crazy, you are! Most of the group hate you including me so-" Joel interrupted Bella. Joel looked at Bella with a furious look. "You know what kid? Why don't you just shut the fuck up?! You are on my nerves everyday, i'm doing my best to help these people, but of course, you have to come and piss me off." Bella ignored to Joel and looked at Zoey. "Don't listen to him, he is just a bit annoying." She said to Zoey who chuckled as a response. "Zoey." Joel began. "Do you have any bite marks on you?" He asked. Zoey shook her head. Joel looked at Zoey once again, she dind't look so healthy. Joel dind't believe her and lifted up the sleeves of her shirt, it revealed a big bite mark on her arm. The group look at Zoey. "Liar." Joel muttered. Numerous counts of tears escaped Zoey's eyes. "Okay! I admit, i'am bitten, i just don't want you people to kill me... i just." She doesn't finish her sentence. "We are gonna have to kill you." Joel said. "Please don't! Just let me try to-" Zoey pleaded. "Its too late." Joel said in a sinister tone. "Just come outside the house and i will put you out of your misery." He muttered. But it was too late, Zoey grabbed her knife and cut her throat open. Credits *Joel Everett *Oscar *Steve Tusk *Mark Tusk *Bella James *Zoey Deaths *Zoey Category:Issues Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues